


Distraction

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Distraction

She knows that she is not supposed to be enjoying this. She had kissed him to distract him from the gang, from putting Robin's head on a spike.

  
She had grabbed him and kissed him to distract him. She had not expected the sharp thrill when his arms wrapped her tightly, pulling her close. She had not expected that this close, the delicious scent of his skin would override the leather of his clothes. She had not expected his mouth on hers to be so distracting.

The heat of his body. The softness of his lips. The prickle of his stubble. The feel of his smile against her mouth. The sound of leather gloves with metal fastenings dropping to the floor. A bare hand running up her spine to tangle in her hair. His fingers brushing her ear. The other hand pressed warmly against the small of her back.

  
His kisses move to her cheek, to her jaw and when they reach to her neck, it takes all her will not to let her eyes close, not to lose herself to this sensation of him loving her.

She forces them back open, thinking of Robin. The danger he must be in. The gang.

  
None of them are enough to hold her thoughts away from Guy, when his mouth reaches an indeterminate spot behind her ear to leave kisses that melt her heart and the murmurings of his love for her. None of them are enough to distract her.


End file.
